


Remember Me

by Ramen_Noodles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 9 to 5 jobs, Angst, Brenda and Alby support Newt, Drunk Alby, Drunken Newt, Fall Newt, Fallen gods!AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Newt is the coffee guy, Newt wants to kiss Minho, Sleepy Newt, Spring Teresa, Summer Minho, Teresa is a good girl, The Glade is Heaven, Thomas really wants them to kiss, Wingman Thomas, Winter Thomas, and visa versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Ramen_Noodles
Summary: Newt works the normal 9 to 5 job, he works in a normal job, he had normal friends and he has a normal apartment. However, when he meets a cute bartender everything he's built goes down the drain. But maybe that isn't as bad as he thinks it is.





	Remember Me

Newt hated the early mornings, the misty grey skies and the redundant push and shove of the people on the streets. He hated getting up early for a 9 to 5 job, he hated grabbing coffee for his fellow workers on the 15th floor. But, the one thing he didn’t hate was the sun breaking the horizon, painting the sky hues of reds and golds. It reminded him of home, reminded him of a place he could never return to as well.

 

The coffee shop was as packed as the streets were, people crowding around the counter to get their order in first. The aroma was the same as it always was: sweat, brewing coffee and something sweeter, almost like honey. The baristas spotted him within the minute he’d walked in and started working on his drink order as he pushed his way up to the counter. 

 

“The same as usual, Newt?” Winston was running the cash register today and Newt personally liked him the best. He didn’t talk too much but just enough to make conversation.

 

“Add an extra shot of espresso for my coffee today, please.” Newt said as he pulled out his cash to pay for the drinks. Winston whistled but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Four shots of espresso is quite a bit, don’t die on us here, Newt. We depend on you.” He joked and Newt snorted.

 

“Sure ya do, Winston. I bet you say that to all your customers.”

 

“Only you, but seriously try not to kill yourself.”

 

Winston winked and sent him to wait by the door with the assurance that someone would be over shortly with his drinks. Newt stood by the door, waiting for his drinks until someone ran into him. The stranger apologized and rushed away before Newt could see who it was. It sounded male, slightly deep and mellow.

 

Newt felt like he knew the voice, gravely but warm like the sun after a cold winter's’ night. Light like a bells’ chime and a childs’ laughter. Light like joy. Newt knew it and the smell of coffee shop, that sweeter undertone, was suddenly making his head hurt. 

 

His drinks arrived just after the stranger hit him and Newt took them without bothering to thank the barista, he’d apologize tomorrow but he needed to get out of that shop. It was messing with his head.

 

Newt rushed out onto the street again, dumping into numerous people and nearly dropping his coffees a dozen times. By the time he’d reached his building he was ready to collapse into bed once again. He walked slowly to the elevator and hit the 15ht floor button, waiting on the door to close when he heard a shout of his name.

 

His friend Alby was running towards him at break-neck speeds and Newt gave a sigh, holding the doors for him.

 

“Don’t you usually get here at 5 and start working then?” He asked as Alby joined him in the elevator, grabbing his coffee and chugging at least two thirds of it in one go.

 

“Yeah but I slept through my alarm. Late night trying to finish the assignment we were given yesterday.” He replied, continuing to drink his coffee despite most likely burning his mouth with the scalding liquid.

 

“Overachiever.” Newt mumbled under his breath, taking a sip of his own coffee.

 

The elevator dinged and both men walked out and into their office. Alby headed straight for his desk while Newt made a beeline for the breakroom. He set down the coffee before throwing away the cup holder. He walked out of the breakroom and yelled to those that had ordered coffee. All at once, four other people rounded the corner and rushed to get their coffee first. Except one person.

 

“Hey Brenda. Don’t you want your coffee?”

 

“I can wait until these animals are done. I’d rather not get trampled.” She replied, a joking tone as the only thing giving away the fact that she had no disdain for any of the people grabbing coffee.

 

Newt laughed at her and shooed the other three away from the coffee, grabbing Brenda’s and bringing it to her.

 

“Perks of being the one who buys it.” He said when he saw her surprised look, “I get to order them around.”

 

“Oh shut it Newt!” Zart yelled from across the room.

 

“No way!”

 

Zart rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. Brenda and Newt walked to their desks together, given that they sat right next to each other. The room was medium sized, and filled with desks. They were in pairs and in total there were 10 pairs. 

 

Brenda sat down at her desk and set her coffee aside, already started typing. She was most likely answering emails. Newt, however, continued to drink his coffee as he set up his workspace for the day. His notebooks where placed right next to the computer and his tea, water, and coffee all went to the left of his computer. Newt liked to be organized and sometimes people said he was too organized. But that was fine by him.

 

When Brenda glanced over at him, she huffed out a laugh and turned back to her computer. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re insanely predictable?”

 

“Many times.”

 

The conversation was dropped in favor of working. The day went by faster when you answered emails. It was mind numbing. Answering the same questions over and over and over again. A continuous circle of replies and questions.

 

Looking up from his computer Newt noticed it was lunch time, glancing over at Brenda's desk showed him that she’d left with him. Newt didn’t blame her. He was at least twenty minutes late to lunch and he wouldn’t have left even if she’d broken him out of his trance.

 

Newt had prepared for this though and pulled out a PB&J sandwich. He continued working as he ate and managed to get most of his work done by the time everyone else came back from lunch. He only had part of the project given yesterday and three more emails.

 

The emails came first and Newt answered all the questions to the best of his ability. Next came the project. It was a simple one, revising a powerpoint presentation for the boss’ meeting in two weeks. Newt really didn't want to work on it at the moment.  He was done with all his emails that he had to answer and he figured he could work on the project on Monday. So he spent his last hour at work watching cute kitten videos.

 

Brenda joined him halfway through, apparently feeling the same way about the project. Soon at least half the floor was gathered around Newt's computer trying to decide the last video to watch.

 

“We should watch the funny animals compilation.”

 

“No, no the cat that can sing!”

 

“Guys, slim it! We're going with the laughing kitten.” Newt hollered over the rest of his coworkers’ talking. Clicking the video, he leaned back as his coworkers cooed and awed over the baby kitten meowing in a way that sounded like a laugh.

 

It was a cute little tabby, brown in coloring with a bright pink nose. Whenever its owner would wiggle their fingers over its’ tummy it would laugh/meow and it brought a smile to Newts face. Half way through the video, the kitten grabbed the owners’ hand and licked it. He could hear the owner laughing in the background.

 

It was times like these that Newt didn't hate his 9 to 5 job, that he didn't hate getting coffee for his coworkers. Times when everything was quiet and calm and his coworkers got along, doing something they all enjoyed. He found he didn't mind their quirks when they all worked together, not that it happened often. 

 

The video was over at 5 o'clock on the dot and his coworkers and friends started packing up. Everyone left until it was just Brenda, Ably and he left. Everything was quiet until Alby spoke up.

 

“We should go out for drinks. Who knows, maybe we might even have fun.”

 

“What.” Newt said, turning to look at his friend and he didn't even stop packing up.

 

“You heard me,” Alby replied, “Let's go out for drinks.”

 

“I'm all for it,” Brenda began but then looked at Newt, “But I don't think Newt particularly wants to come with us.”

 

“No, Newt does not want to go with you. I have a life besides this place.” He said and Ably snorted.

 

“Sure you do. I've seen your place.  If you change your mind we'll be at the bar on Main Street, ok?”

 

Newt nodded and the two walked out arm in arm leaving him alone in a empty and dark office floor. He walked out a few minutes after them, and rode the elevator downstairs in silence. The easy going elevator music did nothing to improve his mood. Alby had been right. He had no life except work and that was want Newt knew was his problem. He went home everyday from a place he hate to an empty apartment, cold and dark.

 

Newt hardly had any friends but he always refused to send time with them. Whenever he did it did nothing to cure the empty feeling in his chest. There was something missing and Newt couldn't figure out what. A piece of himself seemed to be wandering the Earth, waiting for him to find it. Waiting for him to reconnect with it and cherish it.

 

The lobby was near empty when Newt stepped into it and started walking to the doors, alone with his thoughts, as he always was. He waved to the receptionist, a habit he'd picked up over the years. He continued walking out the doors, and onto the street. Ignoring the shoves, pushes, and jabs, Newt wandered the street with his thoughts. He headed vaguely in the direction of his home.

 

His apartment complex was only a five minute walk from his work and he reached if in no time, opting to climb the stairs to the third story instead of taking another elevator. The climb was easy, the white walls and linoleum floors passing by quickly as he went. The sound of his footfalls echoed throughout the empty stairwell and it was a calming sound, like waves crashing on the beach or the chirping of birds in the morning. Something to help ground him to the world.

 

As usual the apartment was empty with no lights on when Newt opened the door. The only light came from the window, washing the room in a pale blue color. The grey couch and armchairs in the center of the room looked ghostly in the moonlight.

 

When he flicked on the light, everything was bright white for a moment and Newt swore he saw a man in the center of it all, smiling at him. But then he was gone, as quick as he came. Newt shook his head, he was seeing things. He needed food and then sleep.

 

He walked to the kitchen and started setting out ingredients for a smoothie. After work Newt was hardly ever hungry and the only thing that really mattered to him was sleep.  Sleep in order to start a new day in the morning. Sleep, wake up, eat, go to work, repeat. Newt’s life was an endless cycle of the same four things everyday.

 

He knew he was wasting his potential but there was nothing he could do about it now. He guessed he could get up and go to the bar with Ably and Brenda the next Friday or even go that night. But Newt was tired and when he was tired he didn’t make the best choices. He’d go next week. Hopefully, he’d enjoy himself.

 

Newt dropped the ingredients for the smoothie into his blender and started it. The whirring of the blades cutting through fruit and ice was loud but he didn’t mind, it sounds like cheering of the crowds and it put Newt at ease.

 

His smoothie was done and Newt laid in bed, waiting for sleep to embrace him. It was a sad excuse for a friday night. Sitting alone, at home, drinking a smoothie then going straight to bed when it was finished. Ably would laugh at him if he saw Newt in this state.

 

Newt turned over and hugged his extra pillow to his chest. It was cold given that no one had laid there for a long time. Gally was his last boyfriend and things hadn’t end to well between them. From what Newt heard he’d moved on and was with a new guy named Ben. They seemed good together from what Newt’s friends had told him.

 

Newt sighed and rolled over. It was no use thinking about him when it would never happen again. God, Brenda was right. He was depressing. Newt curled up into a ball and stayed there until he fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Thomas couldn’t help Newt and Minho if they didn’t even try to help themselves. He knew they’d lost their memories but they seriously needed to stop just passing each other on the streets. 

 

Thomas had created a breeze to push Minho into Newt yesterday and neither of them had done anything. Newt went about his day in the office as normal and Minho cleaned up the bar he worked at. Newt’s friends had gone into that very bar after work had let out with Newt between them and that had ruined Thomas’ plan.

 

Now Thomas was watching a very disgruntled looking Newt curl into a ball to help himself sleep. Newt and Minho were two of his closest friends and Thomas would not let them ruin their own lives.

 

They had to remember and fast. When a god fell they could only survive in the real world for a few years. Both had reached the limit and were slowly fading from the world of gods. Thomas’ own memories of his friends were becoming less and less prominent in his mind. That meant they were growing farther and farther away from being gods. Their time had almost come to a close.

 

Thomas had been watching over his friends for the 2 and a half years and in all those years they'd bumped into each other a grand total of two hundred and fifty three times. And in all those times they hadn't recognized each other. It was starting to seem like they didn't want to remember each other.

 

He was at the end of his rope. If they didn't take matters into their own hands soon, Thomas would go down there and fix it himself. Ava, the leader of the heavens, wouldn't like it but Thomas needed his friends back.

 

Thomas was always doing something that Ava didn't like or didn't approve of

 

Thomas looked down at Newt again before sliding his vision to Minho who was serving drinks with a grin as always. Newts’ friend Ably was sitting in front of him and Thomas decided to tune into their conversation. It'd do him good to know what he was working with on Minhos’ end.

 

“I'm just sayin’ Minho. You'd really like Newt! He's a cool guy. A little weird, but still cool.” Alby said, a drunk tilt to his voice. Minho laughed at him and poured another drink for the man.

 

Alby patted him on the back and knocked it back. Brenda came over and tapped Alby on the shoulder, gaining his attention. She dragged Alby out of the bar saying, “It's almost 3am Alby, let's go.”

 

Thomas looked up to the heavens from the world below and saw Teresa standing in front of him. He waved her over and she moved closer, waving back. Teresa smiled at him and spoke.

 

“How's watching Newt and Minho going? Any progress?” She plopped down beside him, flowers popping up as soon as she sat down, and lowered her vision for a second. When she looked up again she had a look of dejection on her face that Thomas was sure his own face mirrored.

 

“I see, hopefully we won't have to interfere. Ava wouldn't be too happy, we aren't supposed to leave the heavens for anything. Not even Minho and Newt.”

 

“But,” Thomas held up his hand when he saw Teresa open her mouth to talk, “Newt and Minho aren't doing anything to help themselves, I'd only go down if absolutely necessary.”

 

Teresa pursed her lips and nodded, not looking too happy about his decision but accepting it nonetheless. She turned to go but faced him again just before leaving.

 

“Remember, Tom, don't get caught. Even if it does get us Minho and Newt back, don't get caught leaving or you'll fall too.”

 

With that she turned away and continued walking back to her quarters in the heavens, flowers blooming everywhere her feet fell. Teresa was lucky she was the goddess of Spring, beauty followed her every move. Unlike Thomas, the god Winter, a seeping cold always followed him. Minho and Newt were their missing parts. Minho controlled the Summer and Newt the Autumn.

 

The four of them were inseparable until Minho had wanted to go down to the human world to explore. They'd all begged him not to but he hadn't listened, Summer was a free spirit with no need for rules. When Ava had found out, she'd banished Minho and Newt, helplessly in love, had chosen to go with him.

 

Thomas had watched as two of his best friends had fallen, never knowing they'd loved each other, never knowing that he'd been their friend. He just couldn't except that. THe two had done everything for him, taught him when he was first born anew, protected him from Ava’s wrath whenever he did something wrong, given him a home. His home was with them- and Teresa- but without the other two, nothing seemed right.

 

His mind made up, Thomas dropped his godly form and looked around, making sure no one was watching as he jumped from the heavens down to earth. The fall was long and heart wrenching. Any of his remaining godliness was stripped away leaving him bare,and he felt so cold. The wind rushed past him,whispering secrets of the falling god that were sure to reach Ava soon enough.

 

Ava would find out eventually and send a god after him to bring him back so Thomas had to finish what he was planning before she found out. She’s punish him for interfering, sure, but it was worth the risk to Thomas.

 

Clouds and birds started passing him and Thomas finally saw the ground. It was an ugly, murky color and Thomas understood why Ava forbid them from coming down to earth like they used to. Everything was corrupt, it could ruin a god- the perfect being- forever. But Thomas didn’t care and he continued shooting forward, a trail of water vapor left behind him. When he landed, Thomas did what he did best, he hit the grounding running and stuck with it. His plan was formed and there was no turning back. He’d get Newt and Minho back no matter what.

 

~~~

 

Minho was closing up for the night when a man walked into his bar. He was dressed in a trenchcoat and a suit. His dark hair was mused by the wind and his eyes were glittering with mischievous light. He sat down and looked down at the book in his hand.

 

“Hi, how can I help you today?”

 

The man looked up, “I’d like a whiskey please.”

 

“Good choice.” Minho commented, setting up the glass and running his hands over the bottles until he found the one he was looking for, “My personal favorite.”

 

The man smiled as he drank his whiskey shot in one go. Minho filled it up again.

 

“Can I ask your name? I’ve never seen you in here before, I like to know my customers.” He asked and the man looked up.

 

“Thomas,” He said as he finished drinking his second glass of whiskey, “Thanks for the drinks.” He winked and pulled out a $50, “Keep the change.”

 

With that he walked out of the bar and onto the street, Minho watched him as he walked past the window.

 

Thomas was a strange guy, coming in at 4 in the morning, ordering 2 whiskeys and paying with a $50 wasn't something you saw everyday. But Minho wasn't about to take it for granted, he finished cleaning up the rest of the bar and walked to where Thomas had sat. 

 

He sat down and poured himself a whiskey, sipping it to enjoy the flavor. Picking up the $50, he slipped it into his pocket and stood up. Minho wiped off the countertop and placed the stool back on top of the counter. The walk back to the kitchen to drop the glass off was short and sweet, through the swinging door and into the room. He dropped the glass off at the sink, leaving it to rinse in the lukewarm water left over from earlier.

 

Minho turned to walk out of the kitchen and a flash of light caught his eye, it was near the back and there was hurried whispering coming from the corner. When he turned the corner he saw a flickering image of a male and another male arguing. One was a blonde, and the other looked almost exactly like him.

 

As soon as he turned the corner, the image disappeared, leaving Minho befuddled and concerned for his mental health.

 

He turned back around and was earned a splitting headache. Figures. You see a crazy ghost image what else do you get? A damn headache.

 

Minho continued walking, through the swinging door and into the bar, past the bar door- pausing only to lock up- and onto the waiting street. He moved towards his favorite coffee shop to get some tea, he needed sleep and he found their tea helped. 

 

He blushes, remembering the incident yesterday when he nearly made another customer fall over. Minho always noticed the man, standing in the corner waiting for that huge order of coffees he got every morning.

 

Minho, being a regular himself, saw the man every morning and had dubbed him Blondie. It was impossible to figure out anything about him. He carried himself in a dignified way and didn't talk to anyone except the workers. Winston wouldn’t tell him anything either, customer privacy and such. Minho had grown somewhat attached to the mysterious stranger and always looked for him when he walked in. Yesterday had been the first day he’d even gotten close enough to say something to the stranger and Minho’s heart had been pounding.

 

When he walked into the shop he was surprised to see that the man wasn’t there. Even on Saturdays and Sundays he would come in for coffee. Worried, Minho turned towards Winston who waved him over.

 

Winston handed him a tea and spoke in a hushed voice, “I know you’re looking for him but don’t worry he came in earlier to get his coffee. He’s fine.”

 

Minho let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His miniature panic attack had been cut off and Minho was thankful that Winston had told him. He nodded and made his way to the door. The bell jiggled as he walked out into the brisk morning air. 

 

His apartment was downtown, near the shopping district. It was expensive but totally worth it because of the view. Besides, Minho owned a bar. It wasn’t like he didn’t have money.

 

He usually took the scenic route home, a path covered with trees, vines, and shrubbery, but today Minho wanted to get home faster. He quickened his pace until he was a almost a jog, cars whizzed by him and Minho felt like he was king of the world. The wind rushing past him, the birds chirping and the cool winter air nipping at any exposed skin. 

 

Minho tugged his coat on a little tighter, suddenly really feeling the cold air, a shudder went through him. If he stayed in this weather he was going to get sick. He had no idea why it was suddenly so cold outside.

 

His building came into view and Minho jogged the rest of the way to the lobby. He checked in with the service desk and walked up the stairs, it was four flights later when he was home and out of tea. Opening the door Minho threw the tea into the trashcan next to his couch and looked around.

 

His wrap-around brown couch was next to the door with a TV in front of it. There was a kitchen behind it, about 10 feet, with an island and bar stools. The bedroom door was right next to the TV, leading to the room behind the wall. 

 

He flicked the lights on and bright fluorescent light bulbs blinked on, leaving him squinting and blurry eyed.

 

Minho flopped down gracelessly onto his couch and sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes. Alby had come by the bar again today and he hadn’t brought the male he’d promised to bring, once again. His friend, Newt, always managed to pull the disappearing act, despite Alby always promising he’d be there. Minho didn’t mind, if the guy didn’t want to come that was fine by him. But he was starting to get an inkling that this mysterious Newt was the same man from the coffee shop; Alby had described him in great detail one night and had continued to tell him things about the man, thinking they’d be great together.

 

Minho closed his eyes and breathed out slow. He needed to get some sleep. Tucking an arm underneath his body, Minho tired to sleep and after about 30 minutes, he succeeded.

~~~

 

_ Minho was running, from who he didn’t know, all he knew was that he needed to find Newt. Find him and explain what’s happening before they told him a lie. His lover didn’t deserve that. _

 

_ The beautiful world, filled with greens and blues passed by him as he ran and MInho found he might actually miss the palace of the gods if he was banished and cast down to earth. _

 

_ He entered Newt’s cambers and found him sitting in his favorite chair, a blank look in his eyes. Watching the humans then. He stook his shoulders and the lovely brown eyes that glimmered like coffee- which he loved- stared back at him. _

 

_ When Newt noticed who it was, He lept into Minho’s arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. _

 

_ “You’re back!” _

 

_ Minho smiled and stepped back, grabbing Newts’ hand and holding them in his. “Not for long, amor. I have to leave you soon, too soon.” _

 

_ Releasing Newts’ hands he went to their shared dresser and grabbed some simple clothes from them. More of a human fashion than that of the gods. He knew where he’d be going once Ava caught him and he needed to be prepared. _

 

_ “Minho, stop.” Newt’s hand was on his arm and Minho turned to look at him, “Tell me what’s going on. Why are you grabbing human clothes? Why do you have to leave?” _

 

_ “I went to earth Newt.” _

 

_ Newt released his arm and backed up. _

 

_ “Minho, we,” He swallowed and looked up at him, staring him dead in the eyes, “we talked about this Minho. You promised you wouldn’t go there. You  _ **_promised_ ** _ me, Minho.” _

 

_ Minho frowned, “I wouldn’t say promised, really. More like, lead you to believe?” _

 

_ Newt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Minho felt bad for annoying him but he had to leave. _

 

_ “Newt, you can’t be here when Ava finds me. She’ll just banish you too. I won’t let you have my punishment, too.” _

 

_ Newt moved closer and moved Minho’s chin up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. His hands went to either side of his face and Newt leaned their foreheads together. _

 

_ “You listen to me and you listen well, okay? I don’t care if I fall. As long as I fall with you I’m good to go. Together we can make it through anything.” _

 

_ His fingers dusted over Minho’s cheekbones and he shivered. Newt released his face, instead turning to the bag Minho had open on the bed. He started shoving more clothes into it, human clothes in his size to be specific. _

 

_ “If we’re doing this, we have to find a way to stick together. No getting split up. Our memories will go to shit if we aren’t right next to each other.” _

 

_ Minho helped him pack while whispering a plan in hushed voices to each other. When the banging started on the door Newt turned to him and- _

 

Minho woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily, chest heaving. Cold sweat covered his entire body and the parts of the couch he’d been laying on. He swung his legs off the side of the couch and placed his head in his hands.

 

He didn’t know anyone named Newt but Alby’s friend, whom he’d never even meet. The dream was so vivid, like crystal clear memories. That made no sense though. He’s never been anywhere was pretty as the garden and houses he’d seen in his dream.

 

The dream made him more confused than he was when he first went to sleep. Whatever that was, it couldn’t have been him because the Newt in that was the man at the coffee shop and gods, Minho couldn’t even talk to him without blushing. That was going to have to change, if this dream was anything to go by. Because Minho could still feel this Newt’s arms around him and his soft lips brushing his cheek in a welcoming.

 

Minho laid back down on the couch and tried to even his breathing. If his heart would stop trying to break his ribs with how hard it was pounding he might actually be able to.

 

After a few minutes, Minho got up and started making himself dinner. The spaghetti went into the boiling salt water and he started on the meatballs. As he rolled the meat into the balls he started thinking about how he’d approach the man at the coffee shop- he refused to call him Newt until he knew that it was really his name.

 

The meatballs were in the oven and Minho wiped his hands off on the towel waiting for him on the counter. It was nice to do someone normal after the weird night he’d had. Repetition was always Minho’s favorite part of cooking, everything had an order in which they were suppose to happen and every recipe had a rhythm to it.

 

The oven dinged just after Minho had finished straining the pasta noodle and setting them on a single plate. He pulled out the meatballs and took in the smell of freshly cooked italian meatballs. Placing them on a plate, Miho dug in. He had to be at the bar in less than an hour so there was no time for pleasantries. 

 

Once he finished he practically threw his plate into the sink and grabbed his coat, going through the lobby and jogging out onto the street. He walked in silence and once again noticed how cold the air was. Minho pulled his light jacket tighter around him and picked up his pace, trying to get to the bar as quickly as possible. 

 

When he got to the bar there were three people waiting to be let in. Alby and Brenda he knew, but he hadn’t thought they’d be back considering how wasted they’d been last night. The third cause Minho to stop dead in his tracks. It was the man from the coffee shop, and from his dream last night. Regaining his composer, Minho walked up to the door and unlocked it. He turned to Alby and spoke in a joking voice.

 

“You didn’t get enough last night?”

 

Alby grinned and swung an arm around the other man’s shoulders, “Newt here gave me a call this morning and asked if we could go to the bar I was always talking about today. Of course I agreed.”

 

Newt, it was nice to put a name to the face, raised an arm to wave to him. Minho smiled and waved back. He opened the door and spoke again, “Your first time here?”

 

“Yeah,” Newt replied and his voice was even better than MInho could’ve imagined. The british accent rang through the air, sweet and medious. It was ridiculous to compare a voice to a song but that’s what Minho heard. The low and high tones of Newt’s voice amazed Minho and compelled to get Newt to talk more. “I always refused Alby’s invitation but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to come.”

 

Newt looked Minho up and down and he felt his heart skip a beat, “I guess I wasn’t wrong about that.”

 

He looked up at Minho and smirked, it was small but it was still there. Minho decided two could play at that game. He glanced down at Newt’s lips and said, “I’m Minho, and I’m glad you came too, you want a drink?”

 

Newt nodded and they walked into the bar together, Brenda and Alby were already seated at the bar waiting for their drinks. Minho was back behind the bar before Newt could say anything and was mixing the usual drinks for his customers.

 

“Newt what'll you have?” Minho asked, already done with Alby’s and Brenda’s drinks.

 

“A shot of tequila, please.”

 

“Oh, a heavy drinker. I like you.”

 

Ably spoke up, “Be careful, he talks tough but can’t back it up.” Minho laughed and poured out the shot. He handed it to Newt and winked.

 

“That just means I’ll get to flirt without him knowing.”

 

Newt’s face turned bright red and he felt a sense of pride at this accomplishment. Minho thought he looked beautiful with the red painting over his cheeks and wrapping around to his ears.

 

“Now don’t get any ideas Minho. I must just flirt back.” Newt leaned over the counter, and Minho leaned in to meet him. “And between you and me? I don’t think I’d mind.”

 

It was Minho's turn to turn bright red, he felt his cheek heat up and he coughed into his hand, hoping to distract from the color burning into this skin. 

 

Hours passed and Brenda and Alby were doing a terrible karaoke of “Genie in A Bottle” by Christina Aguilera. The entire performance was filled with giggles and drunken slurs. Now, while that was a Newt was an entirely different mess. Two hours into the night and he was smashed. 

“Hey, hey Minho.”

 

Minho looked over at Newt and smiled, shaking his head while walking back to him. “What is it Newt? I have other customers to attend to.”

 

“Lean in closer.”

 

He complied and leaned in, Newt’s warm breath brushed the side of his face and Minho fought to keep his expression neutral. 

 

“Minho, you’re pretty.”

 

Minho froze and looked over at Newt, who just laughed and blew him a kiss. He didn’t know how to react to that because gods knew that Minho was happy Newt thought he was pretty but it could just be the alcohol talking.

 

He excused himself and walked to the storage room, intent on getting some more beers for the men watching Brenda and Alby make fools of themselves. His vision flashed bright white before he was back in the room he saw in his dream.

 

_ “Minho,” Newt’s voice whispered, cutting through the silent air and reaching him in the darkness, “Minho, come back to bed. We have a council meeting with the other Seasons tomorrow.” _

 

_ Minho glanced back at the bed before whispering back, “Newt how did I get so lucky to have you. You don’t question me and help me with all my crazy schemes. You’re beautiful and I’m just me.” _

 

_ The was a rustling sound before Newt walked over to the corner where Minho was sitting. He knelt down in front of him and pulled mInho’s knees away from his chest. Newt sat on his lap and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. _

 

_ “Hey,” He said, and he was close enough for Minho to feel his breath on his cheek. “Hey, Minho, look at me. You are pretty. By gods, you’re gorgeous. I’m so lucky to have you. I know this is because of the rainstorm that happened today in your season, but love, know this.  I love you. I love you and your mood swings and how irresponsible you are and how crazy your schemes are. Minho you are the way you are for a reason. Summer is unpredictable just like you. And I love you for you.” _

 

_ Minhos’ eyes meet Newts and he just couldn’t help himself. Newt looked so sincere and loving and his lips looked so kissable. Minho surged up and- _

 

Minho’s vision returned and he was breathing heavy again. He didn’t understand what was happening. He hadn’t known Newt until tonight and yet he had such vivid memories of him and apparently, his perfectly kissable lips. He’d figure it out later, he had a bar to run.

 

With that in mind, Minho jogged back out and handed the beers to the two men. He happened to glance at the stage and saw that BRenda and Alby were off the stage. A quick check of the counter showed that one the guy in the trench coat was still there so he turned back to the men that had previously been watching Brenda and Alby.

 

“Hey, did you see were they went?”

 

They glanced at him and then at the stage and a realization seem to hit them. One pulled out a scrap of a napkin and handed it to him.

 

“The blond one asked us to give this to you.”

 

Minho uncrumpled the piece of napkin as he walked away. It was a phone number. Newt had given him his own personal number. Minho had Newt’s number. That meant that Newt liked him.

 

Newt liked Minho and Minho liked him. Maybe those dreams weren't so off after all. Maybe he had a chance after all.  He walked back behind the counter and in a couple minutes the two men had left, leaving a $10 in place of the beers.

 

Minho turned towards his last customer of the night. “Do you want anything else?”

 

The man looked up and Minho realized it was Thomas, the man from last night. He didn't look too good, his hair was matted and he had dark bags underneath his eyes.

 

“Thomas, you don’t look so hot man, you good?”

 

“I’m good. Just need some sleep.”

 

“I get it,” Minho said, pulling a chair over so he could sit while talking to the man, “I had a weird dream last night.”

 

Thomas perked up and looked over at him. “What kind of dreams?”

 

Minho shook his head and laughed, “I dreamt that this totally dreamy guy, you might’ve seen him earlier, was in love with me. His name is Newt.”

 

“Those aren’t dream, Minho.”

 

Minhos’ head jerked up and when his eyes met Thomas’ he saw only truth and longing in them.

 

“Those were memories.” Thomas stated, “The kind you can only forget because of traumatic experiences.”

 

“I knew it.” Minho whispered.

 

Thomas pushed back his stoll and pointed at a table. “If you really want to know, know what you’ve forgotten I’ll be waiting. But if not, leave. Leave, and never look back.”

 

Minho stood, mouth hanging open as Thomas moved to sit at the table in the back. That warning was ominous and had Minho wondering why he had questioned the man in the first place. He went about his business, cleaning up and stacking chairs, glancing over at the man every few minutes.

 

When he was done, he walked to the table in the back and sat down. Thomas was waiting with his hands folded in his lap. He looked up when Minho sat down.

 

“You decided to know then?”

 

Minho nodded and Thomas reached out, touching his forehead. Minho saw white before he blacked out.

 

~~~

 

Newt was having a great time flirting with the bartender when Brenda and Alby decided that they needed to go home. Alby came over and dragged him off his bar stool, stealing Brendas’ arm from where she was flirting with a guy sitting at the counter. 

 

Alby nodded at him and said something about being completely wasted, Brenda nodded in understanding and they’d tried to drag him out of the bar. But Newt had to give the cute bartender his number.

 

“Hold up guys.” Messily, he wrote his number on a napkin and walked over to the guys and Minho had been talking to before he went into the back. He handed the piece of paper to one of the guys and pointed at the door.

 

“Get this paper to Minho. He’s gonna want it.”

 

They laughed a bit but ultimately shrugged and took the napkin, promising to get it to the bartender. Then Newt allowed himself to be dragged away. 

 

The night air was cold and it bit at the exposed skin on Newt’s face and neck. ALby and Brenda looked like they were freezing and he assumed it was because of all the alcohol they’d consumed.

 

Alby and Brenda disappeared along the way, most likely to go back to their shared apartment and collapse on their couch and watch action movies until 3 am again. That seemed more than likely so Newt just continued walking until he got to his apartment building.

 

He waved to the doorman again and rode up to his place using the elevator. The door unlocked with some difficulty on his part. Who knew that trying to open a door drunk would be so hard.

 

He ran to the couch and jumped onto it, giggling when he finally landed. Newt had always been a happy and flirty drunk and boy did he know it. He friends in college always used to make fun of him, but it often went his way. People liked happy people which meant a higher chance that Newt was surrounded by people at parties.

 

He just needed some sleep in order to get out of his drunken state of mind. Knowing he wouldn’t want to get them tomorrow he put out a pill and a glass of water. The he went into his bedroom and stretched out on his bed, closing his eyes.

 

The dream came to him quickly and Newt knew it wouldn’t be like a normal dream, it was too vivid, too perfect. Almost like a memory.

 

_ Newt was walking down the street, which was covered with Large trees and hanging vines, when he felt arms go around his waist. _

 

_ “Guess who?” A voice murmured in his ear and Newt laughed. _

 

_ “Minho, stop it. I know it’s you!”  Newt called out as the person behind him swung him into the air, spinning in a circle. Minho laughed and put him down. _

 

_ “Come on,” He grabbed Newts’ hand and pulled him down the path, “I have something I want to show you.” _

 

_ He allowed himself to be pulled along and held up a note with his other hand, “So it was you who wrote me this note.”  _

 

_ “Of course, you idiot, who else would write you a love letter?” _

 

_ Newt pretended to think about it before he shrugged, “Someone, I guess. Where are we going anyway?” _

 

_ Minho shushed him and covered his eyes with one hand while leading him forward with the other. He heard the rush of wind before he felt it. Minho threw his hand off with the wind and Newts’ breath was taken away. _

 

_ There was a house of the edge of the cliff, a beautiful open-air hut with a curtain of fabric in front of the doorway, blocking his view into the rooms beyond. The hut itself was made out of oak and large stones. Dark and light contradicting and completing each other. Just like Minho and Newt. _

 

_ He turned to Minho and grabbed his arms. “Minho, it’s beautiful! I love it, How’d you manage to do this without me noticing?” _

 

_ “Well, I had some help.” He chuckled as Thomas and Teresa walked out of the hut, “They helped me plan everything and helped me build and distract you.” _

 

_ Tears were coming to Newts’ eyes. They’d only talked about it before, getting a place of their own outside of WCKD’s area in The Glade. Outside of Ava’s reach. Minho had done it and it was beautiful. _

 

_ Newt swung his arms around Minho’s neck and leaned in, their faces so close their breaths mingled. Minho smirked at him. _

 

_ “Am I getting a thank you kiss?” _

 

_ “You were, until you said that.” Newt kissed Minhos’ cheek instead and went to explore his new house. _

 

_ It had a grass floor with a bed in the very back, big enough for two people. The curtains of fabric continued throughout the entire house, separating rooms and holding untold secrets. _

 

_ The dresser that was next to the bed was filled with clothes that Newt had thought were missing. A laugh bubbled up and Newt couldn’t control himself. He sat down on the bed and just laughed. It was nearly impossible to get anything past him but somehow they’d managed to build an entire house without him knowing. _

 

_ Minho walked in, looked at him laughing and joined him. They sat on the bed laughing for a while before Minho started tickling Newt. He tried desperately to push his hands off but while laughing Newt just wasn’t strong enough.  _

 

_ Eventually, Minho stopped tickling him and flopped beside him on the bed, stretching out like a cat. Newt faced him and found Minho staring at him. _

 

_ “I love you, you now that right?” _

 

_ Newt rolled over and looked MInho dead set in the eyes. “And I love you too, you sap. What’s this about?” _

 

_ Minho grabbed his hands and looked down at the bed, breathing in deeply he said, “I’m going to go down to the human world. They need help at the moment and it’s the only thing I can think of.” _

 

_ Newt scooted closer and tilter Minhos’ chin up, making his eyes meet his own eyes. “You listen and you listen carefully. I can’t help you if you decide to go down there. Ava would stop me. I don’t want to lose you, not now, ok Minho?”  _

 

_ Minho nodded but the understanding didn’t reach his eyes. Newt could tell he still wanted to go down and help their people and he knew he couldn’t stop him so he’d enjoy the time they had now. MInho got up and walked toward a different room. _

 

_ “Do you want something to eat, I’ve got the fridge fully stocked.” He called and Newt stood up, following in Minho’s foot steps and walking into the room he was in. Newt wrapped his arms around Minhos’ waist and tucked his head underneath Minhos’ arm. _

 

_ “What are we having?” He asked, curiosity quipped. _

 

_ “I was thinking a fruit platter and some beef? Sound good to you?” _

 

_ “Of course,” Newt pecked his cheek and darted out of the room, “I’ll be waiting on the bed!” _

 

_ Minho laughed and Newt felt something stir in his chest. He was happy and content, here, with Minho and he never wanted that to change. He knew Minho would go down to the humans and the least he could do to help is lover was to distract Ava enough that she wouldn’t notice a godly presence disappearing from her world. _

 

_ With his mind made up, Newt sat up and accepted the platter of fruit that was handed to him. _

 

_ “What’s on your mind? You look tense.” _

 

_ Newt turned to MInho and quickly said, “I might not be able to go with you but I can help you from up here. I’ll distract Ava for you and-” _

 

_ Minho put his hand over Newt mouth saying, “No way. I’m not putting you in danger!” _

 

_ “You can’t stop me!” Newt had pulled away MInhos’ hand, his eyes burning with protective rage, “The only way to stop me is to not go yourself!” _

 

_ “Then I won’t go.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Minho looked up, face solem, “You heard me, I won’t go. You’re more important to me than the humans and nothing will ever change that.” _

 

_ Newt face burned bright red and he ducked down under the covers so mInho wouldn’t see. But MInho just dragged the covers back and laid a fleeting kiss on his lips. _

 

_ “I wouldn’t abandon you in a million year Newt. Never ever. Got it?” _

 

_ Newt nodded and Minho set the platter of food aside, “I’m not to hungry, do you mind if we just sleep?” _

 

_ He shook his head and with a whisk of his hand Minho turned off the lanterns that had been lighting the room until then. _

 

Newt woke up from his dream in a cold sweat and with a pounding heart. He’d been in love with MInho. In what, another life? That dream was too vivid not to be something he remembered. 

 

He needed answers and Newt knew he wouldn’t get them by sitting in his apartment. He glanced at his bedside clock and winced at the time. It was 3:46 am and Newt had just been woken up by the strangest dream possible.

 

The knock at his dream startled him out of his thoughts and Newt wandered to the door slowly. When he heard the second knock he knew he wasn’t still dreaming and opened the door. Standing in front of him was a man in a trench coat, with dark matter hair and a bedraggled looking MInho standing behind him.

 

“Minho? And who are you? Why are you at my apartment?”

 

“I’m Thomas, can we come inside, please?”

 

Newt nodded and Thomas rushed inside, Minho following close after. Minho gave him a look when he walked inside but shook his head and went to sit next to Thomas on the couch.

 

“Ok,” Newt said, sitting down across from them, “Why are you at my house at 3:46 am.” Minho shrugged and Thomas ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I know you just had a dream. And I know it was confusing. But by gods, we need you to get your memories back faster.”

 

“Thomas!” Minho chided, “He’s still in the confusion state, be more delicate.”

 

Minho turned to him and smiled while Thomas just sighed. “Ok, delicate then. Newt. What was your dream about?”

 

“Well,” Minho started, “I was in a forest and Minho came up behind me then lead me to a beautiful house on the edge of a cliff. We had an argument and then we went to sleep.”

 

Minho smiled, as if remembering this himself and Thomas’ face grow into a grin. Newt looked back and forth between the two of them, confused until Thomas spoke up again.

 

“Newt, that’s good. You’re remembering closer to now, Minho, say something that might help him remember something.”

 

Minho looked at him, thinking before he quietly said, “Newt, I’ll always love you. Now and forever.” 

 

Newt’s vision flashed bright white before he’s head started beating in time with his heartbeat.

 

_ “Newt, I’ll always love you. Now and forever.” _

 

_ Minho was looking at him, tearing were streaming down both their faces and Newt could hear himself sob. He turned his head, unable to turn the rest of his body due to the pole he was strapped to. _

 

_ Thomas and Teresa were standing next to each other, and when Teresa saw him looking their way she started crying harder, turning into Thomas’ chest and sobbing into his body. Thomas managed a weak smile that was canceled out because of the tears that ran down his face.  _

 

_ He and Minho were going to be banished. They were going to be punished for something that shouldn’t even be punishable. The cruelness of WCKD was truely greater than Newt had ever anticipated. They were being ripped from their lives and being torn away from the two that they’d practically raised.  _

 

_ He faced Minho again and kissed him. _

 

_ He could taste the salt from their tears in their desperate last kiss. Their lips meshed together, and he could hear Ava yelling at the guards to pull them apart. Even as they were ripped from each other, they continued reaching for each other. They were pulled to seperate sides of the earth and to Newt it felt as though his soul had been torn in two. _

 

_ “I love you Minho, I always will! No matter what they do to us, remember that!” _

 

_ Newt screamed at mInho until his voice was hoarse from his last ditch attempts to be returned to him. His felt a stinging pain in his arm and when he looked down the guards pulled out a needle, he felt his eyes going heavy and he mind going bank. _

 

_ The last thing he heard was Ava telling the guards to recreate them without each other. _

 

Newt shot up from where he was laying down on the couch. He remembered everything now. Minho and he were gods.

 

“Oh gods, Thomas, I’m so sorry. We left you there with her.”

 

Thomas shook his head, a slight smile appearing on his face. He reached out for a hug and Newt practically threw himself at him. There was no way he was going to not hug Thomas, he’d missed the boy so much.

 

“Minho, love, I’m so sorry I forgot.”

 

“I forgot too, it’s ok. Whatever Ava did to us was designed specifically to make us forget each other.”

 

Newt rushed Minho and hugged him, burying his face into Minhos’ neck and breathing in. He still smelled like their home, grass and linens. It was a comforting smell. 

 

Newt heard Minho whispering sweet nothings into his ear and only then did he realize he was crying.

 

“I’m ok, I’m ok. I’ll pull myself together somehow.” He whipped away his tears and turned to Thomas, “Now, how do we get back to The Glade?”

 

Thomas gave him a look than said, “We have to jump.”

 

“Jump?”

 

“Jump.” Minho said, he face carefully blank. “We have to jump from a tower and hopefully not splatter on the ground.”

 

“Sounds fun.” Newt grinned, “I’m in.”

 

~~~

 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Minho asked as he stood at the edge of the tallest building they could find in their small town in California.

 

Thomas nodded and Newt just grinned at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. Thomas stepped to the edge first and turned back around to look at them. A smile made its way onto his face.

 

“I’ll see you guys on the other side.”

 

With that he jumped. Minho rushed to the edge, pulling Newt with him to watch. A bright flash of light intercepted Thomas before he hit the ground. Minho whirred to look at Newt.

 

“I don’t want to go without you. What if the portal closes and you can’t make it.”

 

Newt gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand before stepping onto the ledge with him. 

 

“You listen to me Minho. I’m never leaving you again. Jump and soon enough we’ll be back together again.” He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Minhos’ lips before pushing him off of the ledge and into the portal that sucked him in.

 

Newt was the last to go and he looked around at his city one last time before jumping off the ;edge and into the blinding light that opened underneath his feet. The light felt like tall grass swaying in the wind, sucking him deeper and deeper until he came out the other side.

 

When he stood up, Newt was assaulted with an armful of a blubbering and crying Teresa. Her tears were soaking through his shirt and he could hear himself laughing as he gripped her tighter.

 

“We’re back, don’t worry. We’re back.”

 

She released him and went back to stand with Thomas and Minho. Thomas wore a victorious grin on his face and Minho was looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world.

 

And Newt supposed he was, at least to Minho he was. Minho was the most important thing in Newt’s world and he was going to make sure he stayed that way. Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made this Au for my lovely best friend Anne! i really hoped you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr http://antisocialraindoughgay.tumblr.com/ for more writing and Maze Runner posts! If you want to have me write something, my ask box is always open!


End file.
